Apparatuses and memory systems consistent with the present disclosure relate to an interface apparatus and method of a memory system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for outputting an internal state of a memory apparatus and a memory system using the apparatus.
In a memory system including one or more non-volatile memory apparatuses, a memory controller checks an internal state such as a ready/busy state of each of the non-volatile memory apparatuses in order to control the non-volatile memory apparatuses. In particular, in a memory system including multi-ways, the number of pads corresponding to read/busy pins needed by a memory controller to check an internal state according to the multi-ways is increased. Accordingly, there is a demand for technology for checking an internal state of each of the non-volatile memory apparatuses while reducing the number of pads of a memory controller and increasing an I/O speed.